When the Hidden Snake Strikes
by lynn999
Summary: Post war: Almost cannon. The victim of Corruption, betrayals by the ministry and others. Harry uses his intelligence, hidden allies and a family artefact to go back in time to make sure he lives to be 19. Smart/powerful/Dark/cunning Harry. Bad ministry/Dumbledore/Others. Very clichéd you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_When the Hidden Snake Strikes; _

Post war: Almost cannon. Victim of Corruption, betrayals by ministry and others. Harry uses his intelligence, hidden allies and a family artifact to go back in time to make sure he lives to be 19 and get a little payback. Smart/powerful/Dark/cunning Harry. Bad ministry/Dumbledore/Weasleys. Very cliched.

*This story is pure self indulgence and uses many ideas and themes other authors have used on some great stories, many of them in my favourites list, e.g. Wrong Choice by Unusual Suspect and Harry Potter and the Grangers take on the world, Harry Potter and the Rejected Path and many sadly removed from this site. It heavily features house elves, the ROR, rituals and an equally fed up and abused and misused Neville and of course time travel. If you don't like cliched stories please don't read. Harry will be dark as will his friends and there may be some similarities to Grey Lords.*

*Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to Harry Potter or of the characters etc. portrayed in the book and films of that name. I thank Ms JK Rowling for allowing us to play with her creation.

**Edited by the wonderfull Daddypa bear.  
**

Chapter 1: The beginning of the End_

**Black Family Town House; 8 am November 1st , 1998**

Harry Potter stood in the completely empty library of Grimmauld Place with his personal house elf Nipps as the house ward-stone in front of him was glowing from the amount of power it was absorbing from the spells of the ministry forces outside the house.

Forces that had come to arrest him. He was now quote 'a risk to the Wizarding world'. 'Guilty of the use of the dark arts to gain power and defeat Voldemort.' Guilty no doubt of the many other 'crimes' that they would invent or 'discover' between the time he had been informed by his ministry insiders a month ago and when he went to trial. If he made it to trial and they didn't kill his first- which from the look of things was the plan.

The really sad thing was he hadn't been a threat or guilty of anything other than withdrawing from Wizarding societies view. No, he had spent the last 6 months getting his affairs in order and salvaging his families' legacies. All he wanted to do was leave this cesspit of a country that had done nothing for him except cause him pain, misery, grief and use and abuse him as they saw fit.

But, by the goddess, he was a threat now and not just to wizards. No, not just to wizards. Oh no, what about the useless selfish muggles who ignored the pain of a child, the obvious signs of abuse, neglect and malnourishment? The same muggles who believed a scrawny undersized 5 year old was a hardened criminal and pathological liar. Let's not forget the goblins, the traitorous greed driven goblins, who had confiscated his vaults and family heirlooms because of damages. Yeh right, they would shortly find that they had taken a second hit in 24hrs. It was highly unlikely they would open for business tomorrow.

He thought back to what had brought him to this point. Well, it all started a week before the end of his second year at Hogwarts in June 1993.

***Flash back: Hogwarts, 2pm Friday June 11th, 1993 * **

Harry was making his way back from his confrontation with Lucius Malfoy and his freeing of the house elf Dobby when said little elf popped in front of him. Looking up at Harry with drooping ears and a frightened but determined look on his face. Harry was about to ask what Dobby wanted when the little elf spoke up. ''Dobby must be talking to Master Henry, yes, he must.'' Dobby grabbed him and for a second he was in total darkness before a flash of light. He was standing in a room that appeared to be full of junk and broken items. Dobby was again standing in front of him.

Getting a word out at last and to say the least irritated and not a little unsettled, he asked, ''What's happening Dobby?. Why am I here? Where are we?''

Dobby concentrated for a second and a chair appeared behind Harry. Dobby nodded, ''Master Henry will be sitting down and must listen to Dobby, must let Dobby help master Henry! Master Henry must listen to Dobby!''

Having seen this same elf fling a fully qualified dark wizard into a wall not 15 minutes prior to this, all he did was nod. He may as well get this over with. Besides, he acknowledged, it was unlikely he could get away from Dobby if he tried.

Over the next hour what he heard shook his world.

Dobby, whose name was really Dobbs, had been a Potter family elf bonded to Master Henry (Harry) himself when Harry was born. He and all the other Potter elves had been stolen and enslaved to other families by the Bad White Whiskers wizard. Yes, Dumbledore. Only five of the other elves the others had died, too old to serve their new masters,when they were now bound to the Potter family heir, him.

Dumbledore came and took the elves and many of the things, treasures Dobby called them, from the Potter Houses as he called the manor, before hiding Master Henry and stopping the elves getting to their real master. When they tried to approach him the wards burned them. He had done bad things to Harry; the elves knew on a deep level they could feel their master.

But then Harry had come to Hogwarts and although they couldn't approach him to tell him about their plight and the other bad things, they had still kept an eye on him and helped him when they could. Dobby told him that Petunia was not his Aunt. Mistress Lilie had been adopted when she was five years old. She had been with her mother and father when they were killed in a car crash when visiting London. The elves knew. They knew everything about the family they served. His mother was born in Switzerland. She and her family had moved there from Germany when the big muggle and Wizard war broke out in Europe.

There was something else, all the elves sensed it. The bad dark man, yes, Voldemort, had done something really bad to Harry in his scar and Dobby had to fix it, all of it.

After an hour of this Harry or was he Henry sat thinking about what Dobby had said. He gave himself an headache trying to deny what the elf had told him, but there was just too much that made sense to Harry.

He came from an old pureblood family on his father's side and a nearly as old Austrian pureblood family on his mothers. But all he knew of his parents was that he looked like his father and had his mother's eyes. He didn't even know what they really looked like, that is until Hagrid gave him the photo album at the end of his first year. He had looked for references of the Potter family and found nothing-the Longbottoms, Bones, Greengrass, Blacks, all the other supposed old Wizarding Families, but not his. His Aunt looked nothing like the pictures he had of his mother and would the doting parents he saw in those pictures leave him, an obviously adored son, with someone who hated magic, who beat him, starved, worked him like a slave and made him live in a cupboard. No. Something was really wrong here.

Taking a leap of faith, Harry looked at Dobby, Dobbs, whatever, and said, ''What do you need me to do?''

Tears running down his cheeks, Dobby answered, ''Yous must be calling other Potter elves, Master Henry, wees will all be needed to fix bad men's spells and poison.''

''Pp..p..poison Dobby,'' asked Harry letting his fear out for the first time?

''Yes Master, bad potions that greasy dark mans give to Master. Mitzy be telling Dobby about it; she couldn't stop new master hurting real master.'' He stopped, looking sad.

Harry took time to collect himself. That greasy vile creature Snape was using potions on him as well? Right, let's get this done. With new determination Harry asked, ''Tell me how to call the others?''

''Master must be saying 'The head of Potter calls all family bound elves to him' ''. With that Harry had done just as instructed and within two minutes five other poorly dressed and downtrodden elves appeared. He had bonded them all to him personally as well as reinforcing the bond to the family. This broke the weak imposed slavery bonds and it was a great feeling as he watched as all six stand up straight, healed of all injuries and glowing with energy.

After putting up elf wards to seal the room, the elves took charge. They made him lie down, before placing their small hands on his head and in squeaky high pitched voices chanted in a language that bore no resemblance to any he had ever heard.

What followed was pure agony. His head felt as if it was going to explode particularly the area of his scar. Rivers of molten lava ran through his body originating in his chest and radiating out until it felt like he would burst into flames. At one point he was sure he had died as he was looking down upon himself seeing black wisps of oily smoke pouring out of his scar. He saw similar sickly yellow, grey, brown and acid green vapours seemingly pouring out of his mouth as he screamed. Finally just before he was slammed back into his body something resembling blood red ropes or chains lifted from around his entire body and he had known no more.

He had woken up twelve hours later feeling better than he had ever felt in his life. The elves had apparently put a clone of him in his bed, making it look like he was asleep. As it was Saturday he would not be expected to be up early. Except it wasn't Saturday, it was only 4.30pm of the same day. How? Well it seemed this room was called the 'come and go room' by the elves as the room actually appeared in time of need equipped with what the person wanted. Dumbledore wanted a toilet, that's what he found. Filch needed some cleaning supplies, a broom cupboard was there, if the elves needed to store unwanted or lost items, it was a huge storage room. At this time they needed space and time for their Master to recover as they had much to tell him.

They found out that the room was on a 1:1 ratio as in 1 hour to 1 day. Ergo, Harry had only been asleep 30 minutes and a clone was in his bed taking a nap.

The elves were: Dobbs who had been sold/given to the Malfoys, Nipps who Dumbledore had enslaved, the same with Mitzy to Snape, Giggs to Augusta Longbottom, Cole to Minister Fudge and poor Daisy (who had been his nanny) to the Parkinsons. She did say that poor Miss Pansy tried to help her and was really kind, but her father beat Pansy as much as he hit Daisy.

It had been decided that he would not make an appearance until after 9am on Saturday-17 hours giving him 17 days.

He had found out lots of things during this time. Voldemort had left a piece of himself in Harry that was siphoning off his magic making him weaker, but more importantly it was blocking part of his brain making it difficult for him to remember and comprehend some things. It was how the bastard survived. On top of that Dumbledore had used his blood to tie his magic to the wards at Privet Drive. When he asked what that meant, a book appeared: a prisoner ward, the bastard had put a prisoner ward on him. The ward only allowed him to have enough magic available to barely function. It was a vicious cycle, the stronger his magic the stronger the wards; he didn't get anything but the bare minimum.

Nipps had immediately popped out and 'fixed' the monitor in the Headmaster's office to show the wards at full strength. While he was there he found others attuned to his master and 'fixed" those, too.

Dumbledore would never know.

Snape's potions were forcing loyalty to the Headmaster, the Weasleys and keeping him weak both physically and mentally.

Fudge was corrupt and in Malfoy's and other's pockets. Dumbledore was stealing from Harry's Gringotts vaults, but not his Leu Swiss Gnome held account. Learning that, Harry sent a letter to Leu Bank in Zurich instructing them to transfer one-half of all his Gringotts holdings and all heirlooms to his Gnome held account. Giggs immediately popped out at that and didn't return for two full hours of real time.

Oh, his 'friends' were spying on him for Dumbledore: Ron because he was ordered to by his mother and bribed with school positions and a guaranteed pass in classes; Hermione for Harry's 'own safety'. He didn't know which of them was worse.

Neville was beaten by his Great Uncle and reviled by his Grandmother who was also stealing his inheritance, because it was 'wasted on a squib brat'. Harry resolved to swear Neville to secrecy and tell him everything. He had read somewhere about an unbreakable vow, yes, he would get Neville to do one of those before telling him. He would also be a better friend to him from now on.

Pansy was horribly beaten and denigrated by her death eater father, because she wasn't a boy. She was really pretty and wore a glamour to hide her true looks. It hadn't stopped that scum Malfoy though, he had raped her on his 13 birthday just a couple of days ago. He would do the same with her as Neville he decided. However, he would have to be careful-it would not do for him to be seen being friendly with a Slytherin. Mmm, he would think on that, Daisy and Mitzy could help.

He had come out of the room a totally different person to how he went in. Powerful, the wards had acted like weights to body-builders and strengthened his magic. Intelligent, determined and with his Slytherin side fully awake and in control. He was too young and inexperienced to challenge those who where controlling him, so he would play the game; be the perfect Gryffindor Golden boy. But his Slytherin side would make all the decisions now, he would act from the shadows, train, study and be prepared for the time he could break the shackles.

It was decided that Dobby and Daisy would stay with him (hidden of course); Nipps, would stay with Dumbledore, Giggs the Longbottoms, Cole with Cornelius Fudge and Mitzy, the Grease Ball. They would be his spies. Much as Daisy wanted to help Pansy he wouldn't let her, but he had learnt some spells that he would be casting on Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson soon, very soon.

He had spent the next week playing the game. He spoke to Pansy privately after Daisy had literally kidnapped her and swore her secrecy with a modified Unbreakable Vow he had found in one of the books in the room, before telling her his plans. She had agreed and a friendship started.

He purposely disagreed with Ron on things and openly made friends with Neville, informing him of what he had learned and taking him to 'The Room' or ROR as they started calling it. He considered changing his elective choices from Divination to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but decided against it. If Dumbledore had gone to this much effort to keep him ignorant and downtrodden, it wouldn't do to suddenly become a studious high achiever. He had gently told Hermione off for nagging and resolved to only tell the overbearing bitch inconsequential things from now on. He put a small amount of distance between himself and his 'best friends'. Not enough to cause scrutiny, but enough to give him some breathing room as he purposely made friends with others across all four houses. He would need allies before the game was over and who would fault him for being more outgoing and friendly. He played the game.

He played the game, except at night. Every night from then on at 10pm Dobby and Daisy popped in to his dorm; they put Ron, Seamus and Dean to sleep before popping out with Neville and Harry to the ROR. They were popped back in at 7am the next day (8am on weekends) and their dorm mates woken up. They trained and they studied. They sorted all of the 'junk' in the Room and made a fortune from it all, repairing their family fortunes. They also found lots of useful books, magical artefacts and more important for Neville wands. In fact they kept all the wands they found, you never knew when you might need a spare.

The elves rendered the dead basilisk, great Circe who would have thought a dead snake would fetch 250,000,000 CHF (Swiss Francs). Not to mention still having enough potion ingredients for their own use and enough skin to make armour and battle robes for at least 20 people. He and Neville settled for an hidden vest and a pair of very stylish boots, at the time.

He hadn't been able to stop Arthur Weasley shooting Sirius through the veil at the ministry of magic fiasco, bloody Weasels and the know it all had to interfere; If just he, Neville and Luna (who had become a friend) had gone Voldemort would have been dead. He played the game in the tournament and got in lots of Room time using it to pull further away from the Weasels. He failed to catch Wormtail, but he had stopped Pansy being beaten and she had joined them in the ROR in 4th year, followed by Susan Bones after the Yule ball later that year, she was brought up by elves without love in the care of a cold uncaring Aunt. With those 70 extra days a week, they had racked up between 30 years (Harry and Neville, the tournament was good for something), 20 years (Pansy) and nearly 17 years (Susan). They studied well past Master's level in all their subjects. Not that it showed in class. They were all in the top 10 just not the top 5, it was part of staying safe and not bringing more scrutiny.

They had passed their 'important OWL's with an Outstanding, but purposely got Acceptable in classes like Astronomy, History, Muggle Studies, Divination and in Harry's case Care of Magical Creatures. While he was now at Runes and Arithmancy Masters level, he would not risk being found out if he took the exam's.

Harry had found out about his mother's family. Her real surname was Lilie Marie Bayer, she was born in the Town of Lutry in a Schloss on Lake Geneva. Her Great Grandfather Friedrich Bayer had been born in Austria from an old Pureblood Wizarding family. Whilst he was a wizard, he wasn't strong enough to go to Durmstrang so he had been thrown out of the family. He was good at making potions and moved to Germany to work as a potion maker. When he was 22 in 1863, he inheriting some money and property from his maternal uncle. Using this he founded a muggle drug company making simple Wizarding potions that worked on muggles. It was a huge success. He married a potions mistress late in life at age 64 and had a son Heinrich in 1908. Heinrich despite being a strong wizard chose to work with his father, becoming a Potion Master and running the company after his father's death in 1932 at age 91.

Heinrich had married Rosmarin Ponte the Heiress of an old Swiss family in 1928 and his only son Heinrich II was born in 1930. In 1938 he was killed by Grindlewald's forces and Rosmarin fled with young Heinrich into exile in Switzerland in her family Schloss by Lake Geneva. The Nazi's confiscated the company which by this time was international.

Fortunately the Gnomes of Switzerland protected the Bayer interests and in 1946 took control back. An Executive officer was appointed, while Heinrich was trained to take over which he did in 1954 after when he married. Marie, his wife, like his mother was a strong witch and was a Charms Mistress.

The couple had a daughter, his mother, Lilie Marie Bayer in January of 1960. In 1963 Rosmarin died unexpectedly in a boating accident on the lake.

Heinrich and Marie took their daughter Lilie with them to England for a sightseeing trip and to meet business associates. Unfortunately, they were involved in a car crash just outside London, Heinrich and Marie were killed instantly and Lilie was injured. When she was released from hospital a week later, she was taken to an orphanage and within 3 months the beautiful 5 year old was adopted by the Evans' who had one daughter and were unable to have any more children. Lilie Marie Bayer became Lily Evans.

Even Harry had heard of Bayer, it was written on the box of his Aunts favourite head ache tablets.

He had contacted the Gnomes and in the summer following his 5th year had slipped out of Privet Drive with the help of Dobby and a time turner, claimed the estate and inspected the Schloss.

It was a beautiful turreted castle on the shore of the Lake on one side and the historic vineyards and Medieval town of Lutry on the other. His plans for when he was of age started to take shape. He, Daisy and Cole worked to prepare the Schloss for him to move there and have the wards upgraded. A profitable holiday that, he was a billionaire at age 16.

For the next 5 years he played the game, he had destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes well before 7th year with the information stolen by Nipps from Dumbledore's office, but he used the excuse of hunting for them to get away from the scrutiny of the Order of the Phoenix or was it burnt chickens.

He had applied memory charms to Ron and Hermione to get away and continue to hide who he was.

The games culminated in his sending a clone into the Forbidden Forest while he was strategically placed under his invisibility cloak. It was easy to kill Voldemort and come out the hero. The highlight was watching Snape die, looking deep into the creature's eyes and smiling telling him that he had thought about saving him just for the pleasure of torturing and killing him himself, but really he didn't want to dirty his house with such a contemptible piece of filth. Besides, he did have plans.

But he wasn't the hero for long, he was hounded by the ministry, the press and the Weasleys. When he had written to Gringotts to formalise his inheritance from his godfather (something he couldn't do when Dumbledore was alive to keep his cover), he had found out Sirius had blood adopted him at the ceremony when he became his godfather; he was as much a Black as a Potter or Bayer. The Goblins, however, had responded to his request with the news that all of his vaults had been confiscated as a fine for breaking into the bank.

The Weasleys and the Ministry, including all the pardoned death eaters were plotting against him according to the reports from his friends and spies.

It had all come to a head yesterday when he had been told they were going to arrest him today and he was not expected to survive the arrest process. He contacted Neville, Pansy and Susan and sent them to the Schloss.

He called in all of his elves including 2 he had bonded at Hogwarts- Ash and Polly. His biggest regret was losing Dobby when he had rescued Olivander and Luna. If Ron hadn't been such a bloody idiot and Hermione a stubborn bitch they would have got away without loss.

It was just 24 hours before the attack that he had cast an ancient spell he had found in the ROR and had been waiting to cast since he found out the extent of Dumbledore's and the Weasleys theft. The fat bitch had never returned his key and had emptied his trust vault every year for the last 6 years.

They stood in the largest empty cellar of Black House and cast _'Recollo substantia de jure de familia_ _Potter et Black et Bayer, vindicata summa extincito magica'._ He had never in all his training and fighting cast such a complex spell. The magic had swelled and swirled around him before shooting out in hundreds of individual balls of blue fire. He felt a pull on his magic so strong that it left him light headed.

He had used magic to recall everything ever taken by illegal means or without consent from all of his families; the penalty if the thief or their family could not return what was taken was their magic. He knew he didn't need the money, but they had plans for the future and it would be very useful then, besides the bastards did not deserve any clemency from him.

The room he was in was huge magically enlarged and as big as Wembley Stadium. It had been full when he had finished: gold, portraits, rare books, property deeds, magical artefacts, even potion ingredients and of all things un-hatched phoenix eggs. The list went on and on. All 7 of his elves had worked non-stop for a solid 26 hours, cataloguing and storing everything in magical vault trunks before portkeying out to Lutry and then returning for more. They would have collapsed after a couple of hours if not for being able to draw on his magic. He knew that over the years various factions and individuals had tried to break the power of the families he was now head of, but the sheer amount of returned property was staggering.

Only one more act before he could rest and he could finalise the plans with his love and his best friends.

***Present: Black House, 11am 2nd November 1998***

He gave a brief harsh humourless laugh. Yes, one more spell that all 4 of them would cast. His thought process was halted at that thought by Nipps, ''Master Harry, we must get ready the wards are going''. Goddess, he had been brooding for over 3 hours. Bugger, time to get his act together.

Smiling down at the little elf he said, ''Take my hand on the yellow flash we go.'' When he looked earlier, well 5 hours ago, more than 200 ministry sheep dressed in Auror blue led by none other than the Hero of the Light and Senior Auror Ronald Billius Weasley. Who he noticed was not casting the ward breaking spells the others were. Had he squibbed the Weasley family? Yes, they were casting ward breaking curses at the Black House wards. Idiots, Orion Black, his blood adopted grandfather, had spent a third of the considerable Black fortune on those wards. Did they really think that their puny anti-portkey and apparition wards had been successful on an house as heavily warded as this? They had been destroyed the minute they touched the Black wards. Did they really think they would still be alive now if he had wanted otherwise?

Violet... Right concentrate Potter... blue... yes... YES! there it Goes. With that Heinrich James Bayer-Potter-Black and his devoted elf vanished. The portkey signature was lost and now untraceable in the massive explosion of magic that destroyed the house and everything else within an 800m radius, including the sheep and thousands of muggles or ostriches as he had taken to calling them. He did feel slightly guilty about the muggles; but once the ministry started to attack the wards, it had been inevitable. Whether caused by the wards collapsing or him using the offensive wards, destruction was guaranteed. The Black Family had designed them that way.

***Schloss Ponte, Lutry, Lake Geneva Switzerland, 12.10 pm CET***

Harry landed with only a small stumble and only just had time to release Nipps' hand before he was knocked to the floor flat on his back by his sobbing girlfriend; all 5ft5in, 8st 10lb of curvy brunette by the name of Pansy Parkinson. She was sobbing showering kisses over his face repeating ''Your here, your here, you did it, you did it...''

After about 5 minutes of this Harry sat up, lifting her with him and sitting in one of the arm chairs in the room. He continued holding her and making soothing noises until she eventually calmed, except for the occasional hiccup.

A throat clearing and a giggle brought both of them back to an awareness of their surroundings.

Looking up Harry met his best friends eyes and smiled. ''All right there Mate,'' Harry asked?

''Oh you know, me resting up, topping up the winter tan, making love to my girlfriend, waiting for for my best friend to finish his latest dangerous adventure. You know same old, same old.'' Neville Longbottom replied.

Walking over to Harry with his left arm still firmly wrapped around Susan Bones, reaching down to grasp Harry's hand for a few seconds before going to sit in the love seat opposite where the other couple were sat.

After a couple of seconds of silence while they all settled more comfortably Susan asked, ''How did it go Harry?''

''No problem, I was exhausted yesterday and it took 7 elves 26 hours right up until the attack on Grimmauld started to get all the ...mmm how did I describe it... Yeh, all the returned stolen goods were transported to the largest cellar we have here.'' He paused running his hand through his shoulder length hair and looking at the gob smacked expressions of his friend's faces, before continuing, ''Yes, even I was surprised at the sheer volume, not to say value of what had been taken illegally from my Houses.'' With a sigh, ''Dumbledore and others of his ilk raped House Potter far more completely than even I had realised and House Black didn't escape unscathed. Having said that, Nipps reckons it's still missing about a quarter of the Potter money that my grandfather had. Apparently, Dad gave it to Dumbledore to help support the Order of the Flaming Pigeons in the first war.'' He looked down then, meeting the stormy grey eyes of his fiancée and kissed her briefly before drinking in her lovely face, so different without the disgusting glamour she had worn most of the time. Without them she was the doppelgänger of her squib cousin, Catherine Zeta-Jones.

Pansy smiled and spoke up for the first time since she had snuggled into Harry ,''What now darling?''

''Now,'' he said with a truly wicked grin, ''we 4 are going to pick an empty cellar each and the 4 of us are going to cast one more spell before grabbing some sleep and then we'll finalise the plans.'' Pausing for a few seconds whilst the others waited for their leader he resumed, ''we are safe here; we're 500 miles from London where all hell is kicking off with more to come.'' Again the wicked grin, ''No-body knows about my mother's real family and on top of that we are un-plottable and under the _fidelius _with me as secret keeper. Oh that reminds me, Nipps, Cole.'' Almost instantly the elves popped in. ''Nipps, can you go and check what's happening back at Grimmauld, safely, that is?''

''Yes, Master Henry,'' was the response after a short pause. With that Nipps popped out and Cole went to bring the requested drinks and snacks, returning quickly with scotch whiskey, warm butter beer and a plate of pastries and sandwiches.

Harry stood up pecking Pansy on her nose before stretching up to his full 6ft 1in- short for his family due to Snape's bloody potions and still thin thanks to early malnutrition, bloody Dursley's and something which he had plans to put right, soon, very soon. Quickly regaining feeling in his limbs from having Pansy cuddled on his lap for the last 30min, he transfigured the chair into a love seat and grabbed a ham and Dijon sandwich and a mug of butter beer. All 3 of them were quiet as they were eating having been too busy- Harry- or too worried Pansy, Neville and Susan to eat anything much at breakfast.

After about 45 minutes, the snacks were gone. There was no butterbeer left and there was a significant drop in the level of the 1936 Glen Grant.

With a satisfied sigh Harry called, ''Come on then you three. Time to cause some more chaos.'' Then grabbing Pansy's hand and dragging her off to the very extensive cellars below the Schloss, he was quickly followed by Neville and Susan.

Harry led them though the heavily warded door and down to the Dwarven built cellars which extended under the lake.

Eventually, after about 10 minutes walking down bright torch lit corridors, they came to the first empty cellar and stopped. Looking at them he asked ''Who's going to be first to cast _Praedia Bellica?''_

Harry could not help himself; he laughed so hard he bent over with pain in his stomach, while the other 3 just gapped at him. Collecting himself he said, ''What did you think it was going to be? We have all 'conquered' people death eaters in particular and seeing as the ministry has let them off I think it is up to us to. how should I put it...hmmm... yes, it's up to us to extract the payment and enact punishment for their many crimes, don't you?''

After just a short pause they all began to smile and they were not pleasant smiles, in fact Neville looked quite vicious as did Pansy. Pansy spoke up first saying coldly, ''I'll go first, I want payback on dear Draconis''. Nobody begrudged her this, she had suffered more than anyone at the hands of that rapist.

After casting the spell with the addition of a block so 'loot' as Susan called it was called. but not people. Not the chattel;this was a very simple spell compared to what Harry cast the day before and it was a few minutes before items came rushing into the cellar.

When it stopped there was a good pile of valuables and other useful magical items. Pansy snorted and said, ''It appears to have cost Lucius a fair part of his vault to say out of Azkaban this time.''

While they all laughed at this they moved onto the next room and Susan cast the spell. There was less than Pansy had, but then she hadn't been a Slytherin.

Neville was next and they had to move out of the room as more came in, he ended up with a room piled high with what he also called loot. He had cast the _Substantia de jure _spell when he hit 17 and locked Augusta out of his house and his vaults. Susan had done the same with her cold- blooded Aunt.

Harry was last and he picked a huge cellar that was more like a home for a flight of dragons. It turned out to be needed; they watched as the loot came in as he stripped all the remaining death eaters and some others of all their worldly goods. With a final satisfied laugh they headed back to their bedrooms, for an afternoon nap and in Harry's case make slow passionate love to his sexy girlfriend.

They needed their energy for the plan later today and tomorrow. ...

* * *

_AN. Let me know what you think. It is very cliched I know. _ It won't contain graphic sex but will leave that up to your own imaginations. It will contain violence as the 4 get revenge and Harry will be much darker that in Grey Lords.

BTW. If you haven't read it I recommend Black Vengance by Teufal, a really great revenge story with Sirius taking the lead and a unique idea to get rid of Voldemort.

Cheers and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Hidden Snake Strikes.

Chapter 2: The Plan

**Schloss Ponte; 6pm CET 2nd November 1998**

On waking up both sated and relaxed, Harry looked around his bedroom at some point his lover had got up. He skimmed across the antique furniture and elegant cream and burgundy décor until he saw the door to the bathroom was open and exotic fumes of pulmeria and jasmine were wafting into the room. Found her.

Not bothering to throw on a robe he stalked into the bathroom to find his Pansy in the shower; her long wet sable hair and body glittering with droplets of water, was enough to make him want to slam her against the wall there and then. Reining in his baser instincts he quietly joined her, placing a light kiss on her wet shoulder, causing her jump and turn around. After a passionate greeting, he reached past her for the gel and began washing her from head toe. Before receiving the same treatment himself from a pair of wandering hands.

It wasn't until 45minutes later (those based instinct are so hard to resist),when, after throwing on jeans, t-shirts, warm jumpers and well worn trainers, they made their way to a small sitting room on the first floor. A beautiful warm intimate room, that jutted over the lake showing the wind whipping up wavelets over the surface of the lake. Neville and Susan were already there, similarly attired and relaxing with glasses of chilled sparkling wine.

After casual greetings, Polly popped in with Harry and Pansy's preferred pre-dinner drinks (gin and tonic for Harry and chilled Chenin Blanc for Pansy) and informed them dinner would be ready in the small family dinning room in 15 minutes,

Dinner was spent talking quietly, by silent consent they had all agreed to leave serious topics until after dinner. They had just finished desert of apple tart and double cream when a very tired and grimy Nipps popped into the room carrying a large legal or projector Pensieve as it was otherwise known.

Harry jumped up from the table to assist the tired little elf, who was swaying on his feet, but his ears were twitching and he was grinning all over his wrinkled face.

Harry conjured and elf sized chair and said ''Sit down Nipps rest.'' Before, passing a shot sized glass of pumpkin juice at the exhausted elf. After drinking the sweet drink that worked like pepper-up and 120% proof spirit to an elf, Nipps was almost bouncing in his seat he was so hyper.

''Oh Master Harry is the best master. Nipps be thanking his master.'' The elf gushed

After getting him calmed down Pansy asked ''Did you manage to find out what was happening Nipps?''

''Yes Mistress Pansy I will tell and show'' Nipps pointed at the pensive ''Which is Masters and Misses wanting first?''

Harry looked at the others who shrugged before he made the decision ''We'll watch the memories first and then ask any questions we have. You go have a rest and we'll call you when we're ready.'' At that Nipps gave a shallow bow and ''Yes Master Harry'' before popped away.

They carefully moved the Pensieve to the coffee table in the next door sitting room and after calling Giggs to get them some after dinner coffee, as well as Armagnac for Harry and Neville and Bailey's on ice for the girls. When they were all settled and comfortable, the Pensieve play rune was activated and the image appeared. The colours were not as vibrant as from a humans memory, but, it was clear enough to identify almost everything.

It started with Grimmauld Place and true to Harry's prediction it was like a World War II newsreel of the blitz. Houses were completely demolished or about fall down, fires were everywhere. It appeared to spread for about ½ mile around where number 12 had been. Had been it was now a crater about 10 feet deep. They could see what was probably the entire Greater London Ambulance Service, together with 100s of police, paramedics, fire-fighters and what appeared to be soldiers. Harry squinted at the uniforms of the later, bloody hell they'd deployed regulars, front line professionals as well as the Royal Engineer Corps. ''The new Minister Mclaggen would be in for an hard time from the PM''. Was Harry's only comment.

The scene changed to show bodies a lot of them in Auror blue, as well as others in wizarding robes, idiots they were in the middle of muggle London.

It shifted again and they all were in an office where Mclaggen and a few others they recognised as Wizengamot members or Aurors were stood in front of the Right Honourable First Lord of the Treasury and most powerful man in Britain, Prime Minister Tony Blair, normally charming, easy going and laid back as he ripped the wizards and Minister of Magic to shreds.

'' Are you seriously expecting me to believe that you lot caused the biggest disaster and loss of civilian life in Britain since 1945, in the attempt to arrest Sir Henry Potter-Black, The Earl Black of Manchester, Earl Potter of Evesham, the self effacing young man who her Majesty knighted as a Knight of the Garter, awarded the Victoria Cross to and made a Honorary Colonel of the Royal Lancashire Fusilier's, for outstanding bravery and unparalleled service to the Crown and Nation. That I must say only 6 months ago''.

''You are saying that the shy modest young man who I met on numerous occasions, who charmed Her Majesty and I know wanted nothing more that a quiet life to raise a family, is a criminal, a new what was it Dark Lord. Where is your proof man. I have read that young man's file, MI 5m branch has been watching him closely for the last 7 years, he is no more an evil criminal than Mother Theresa,'' The four teens laughed at the gaping mouths of the Mclaggen and the other buffoons. When one of the idiots asked who 'Mother what's it' was the PM snapped ''Look it up you bloody idiot, what you have shown me is not proof, what you have shown me is a witch hunt because Sir Henry was seen as a threat to your bigoted medieval society, not that he was a threat, just that you decided he was.''

They saw the PM take a few deep breaths as he passed in front of the wizards, one of the PM's security saw a wand appear and immediately drew his own wand and stunned him. At that the PM stopped and looked up.

He continued in a deadly calm voice ''That's it you will all be remanded for questioning in the custody of Internal Security Magical Branch. The reasons you will be remanded in custody are suspicion of; the murder of a peer of the realm, terrorism, corruption, treason, conspiracy to cause instability to the Nation and anything else we find.''

With that the speechless Wizards were stunned and what looked to be magic suppression cuffs were put on them. The scene faded and Susan jumped up and stopped the memories.

They all looked at Harry open mouthed with shock.

He was shocked himself, he definitely wasn't expecting that, all he said though was ''What?''

Neville who was recovered a bit questioned ''Sir Henry?''

''Oh'' Harry said having the grace to blush ''I didn't get around to telling you.''

At Neville's raised eyebrow he almost whined ''Come on Nev we were busy mate, all of us. I just never got round to it and then with the ministry and everything it slipped my mind.''

Neville just snorted at that, while Harry looked at Pansy with pleading eyes and said ''Come on love help me here, you knew about it, bloody hell you came with me to meet the Queen and when we went to dinner at Windsor Castle.''

Pansy took pity on him, she never could resist those eye's, damit ''Lay off him Nev, its as much my fault, as his and I've spent much more time with you. Let's finish watching the memories and talk to Nipps so we have an idea of how much time we have. But Sweet Morgana! who would have thought that Harry could bring down the Ministry just by doing nothing.''

That made Neville burst out laughing so hard he fell on the floor trying to get his breath and winked at Harry, who's only response was ''You can be a git you know.'' Much to Susan's amusement.

A couple of minutes later they had composed themselves and topped up their drinks to watch the rest of the memories. They were quite anti-climatic and showed the Ministry and Diagon Ally in chaos.

All the Malfoys including Narcissa were dead, Gringotts was closed and there were riots outside. Molly Weasley was hysterical, her magic was gone and Ron and Arthur were dead in the assault on Grimmauld. In fact the only Weasley with any magic was Bill, well that confirmed that suspicion. Hermione was a squib and throwing a tantrum. Woops, she couldn't get her parents back and undo the memory charm she had done on them. That served the quote 'Fucking heartless bitch!' right for what she had done to her love.

It went on much like that, no wonder Nipps had been tired he had popped around half of the British Isle's checking on known and suspected enemy's and allies. It was a relief to know their allied really were allies and not traitors.

Another hour later they sat cuddling their respective lovers and call Nipps. ''Is there anything, you specifically need to tell us Nipps?'' Harry asked.

''Oh yes Master Henry, all Phoenix club has no magic, all Eaters is being dead, Mr Bill and Misses Flower be saying to stay safe''. There were smiles at that, of course Bill would know he could have got out of Number 12 at any time he wanted.

Andromeda Black-Tonks who had gone with the sheep and stated he was Dark in the 'Prophet', who had denied him access to his godson Teddy, was a penniless squib. Harry smiled viciously at this one and almost slipped into parseltongue with his ''Yessss!''

This was followed by a similar reaction from Neville when he told his grandmother was dead; too old to live without her magic. He was pumped his hands in the air and singing ''ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead...'' for at least 2 minutes. That is until Susan grabbed him and started kissing him.

''Dirk Cresswell is being new minister and Missy Moon be asking if she cans go back with you.''

Harry and Neville laughed at the last, until Susan who was glaring at them barked ''Spill the beans laughing boys.''

Harry answered ''Luna always and that is always, knows what is going on around me. She claims I am a nexus for change and chaos. Oh and before you ask, the nargles tell her.''

He laughed at the girls bemused expressions before going on ''she's not a seer, it doesn't work like that and it is only in connection to me..'' he paused appearing to be deep in thought ''I want to include her in our plan'' putting his hand up to halt the half formed protests and questions that were on his companions lips ''she knows anyway and I can guarantee that she would know what we had done when she met us in the future; she is very smart, not just intelligent but smart, she's actually a certifiable genius and that together with her mother dying and her father losing the plot led to her seemingly bizarre behaviour. It was the way she shielded herself, hiding in the world of fairy stories her mother used to tell her. She also looks at the world from a totally different point of view to the rest of us and always picks up on things that others have missed.''

He took a deep breath ''Since I met her, I've thought of her as a little sister who needs protection but is also fiercely and I do mean fiercely loyal to her big 'brother', namely me... Now I'm not saying she would fully join our plans, she won't want to, I guarantee she will only want to save her mother and live the life she would have had. But I think we would benefit by taking her as a sort of junior partner.''

They all sat quietly for a while considering what Harry had said, especially as he wasn't this serious often, nor was he that fond of anybody else outside of their group, except Luna or Moon as he affectionately called her.

Pansy answered first ''If you're sure Harry, I'll agree to her joining us.''

Neville and Susan who were holding one of their silent discussions both nodded a short time later and Neville said ''We have to agree with what you said and I'm really fond of Luna as well, so yes lets bring her along.''

Harry gave a grateful and relieved smile at his friends and a long passionate kiss to Pansy before conjuring ink, quill and parchment and writing a quick letter;

_Moon Child_

_Grab everything and I do mean everything, I know you forgetting important things like money and a good book. Pack to come visit for at least 10 possibly 12 days of sea side fun and rest. Ash, Cole and Polly will help you. I will see you tomorrow._

_Love _

_Jakob Weiss._

He sealed it, cast numerous charms on it to change the appearance of his handwriting, to stop anyone but Luna opening it, make it so the contents could not be disclosed to anyone else and to burst into flames after it had been read.

After that he called Cole, Polly and Ash. Giving them the letter and the instructions to assist Luna in everything she wanted and bring her back to the Schloss. He called Giggs to get a suite of rooms ready at the top of the south-east turret above the lake. The Schloss actually had 3 massive round turrets at the corners of a perfect equilateral triangle, with one side to the south parallel to the lake and joined together up to the 3rd floor by hallways and various rooms. These included libraries, studies, sitting rooms, muggle training rooms, a duelling room, 2 potions labs and apartment suites. It was topped with crenelations and ramparts that gave wonderful 360° views of the surrounding area for miles around.

The ground and first floors contained drawing rooms, dinning rooms (formal, informal and family), a ballroom, banqueting hall, an estate office, swimming pool and spa together with many others. In the centre of the triangle was, a formal garden laid out in the Dutch 17th century style but filled with the scent of roses and more exotic plants such as pulmeria, mimosa and acacias. Magic kept it flowering all year round and Neville had great plans for it.

The main entrance was from the north-east side towards the town of Lutry and was where all of the public rooms were, as well as the guest suites. It was approached by formal gardens and housed the estate office, formal ballroom, banqueting hall, receiving room, drawing room and dining room.

The top 3 floors of the turrets and the south and north-west wings held the private family rooms and suites. Harry and Pansy had chosen the south-west turret jutting into the lake and with views of Mont Blanc in the distance, down below the full length (close to 200m) of the south side was a deep terrace seemingly floating on the water, with a jetty and boat moorings, this was further surrounded by thick stone crenelated walls extending around the outside of the Schloss for approximately 500m narrowing to 300m on the north east continuing out into the lake in a semi-circle with a boom across the entrance to let boats in and out.

Luna would now be in the south-eastern turret. Neville and Susan having a stronger connection with the land chose the north turret overlooking the gardens to the west and terraced vineyards and estate to the north and Lutry to the east. All in all it was something out of a fairy tale book, although showing its origins as a defensive stronghold.

Having again settled down. Pansy started the serious part of the discussions going ''So it appears we will have far more time than we anticipated?'' Getting nods and murmurs of agreement she continued ''I still think we should plan on going in a maximum of 5 days time.''

''Why 5 days Pans?'' Susan enquired

Pansy's face was serious as she said ''It lets us charge the wards completely and make sure the connection to the 'time crystal' is perfectly in sync with them''.

That made sense they agreed, she then gave a really naughty grin and matter of factly said ''and it gives us time to screw like bunnies before we're too young'' pointing at herself and Susan ''and these two'' indicating Harry and Neville ''lose the ability, at least for the next 6 to 7 years''. They looked at her with gob smacked expressions, it was obvious none of them had considered that aspect.

''Bollocks!'' was Harry's response followed by Pansy's fast ''Exactly lover, you won't have any worth mentioning in less than a week.''

That did it they just cracked up, further exacerbated by Neville's ''Don't worry mate it'll only take us 20 minutes to whip up a batch of stamina potion''.

It was an hysterical breathless quartet that Luna was popped into 15 minutes later.

Seeing her, Harry made a supreme effort and got his laughter under control getting up and giving Luna a hug and a kiss on the forehead, as was his custom with his honorary sister ''Welcome Moon Child, join the party and Daizy can get your things up to your suite.''

Harry led her to the a comfortable chaise so she could relax as she liked with he legs tucked up next to her and motioned to the drinks tray before calling Mitzy to fix her favourite liqueur coffee; 4 tbsp liqueur, in this case Tia Maria, 4 tsp Light Muscovado Sugar, 300ml Puerto Rican coffee and 75ml double cream poured over a spoon to float on the top.

Because Harry knew the others had never had one of these before,he had Mitzy make 4 more. After all the muggles had much better alcoholic drinks than wizards.

Once again they decided to concentrate on their plans when Luna asked ''So how are we going back to fix our lives.''

The others all looked at Harry who sighed and settled back with Pansy snuggled next to him, to begin the tale.

''At the end of my second year with the help of that wonderful elf Dobby, I was woken up to the realities of my life and Albus Dumbledore's part in it. I'm not going into that now, because you know most of it, suffice to say that due to that old bastard my life was fucked... anyway, that was when I found the Room of Requirement. Most particularly the room of hidden and lost things. We. That is Neville and I decided to sort though all the stuff in the room to see if we could find anything useful. To say that we did would be an understatement. Pansy joined us after Yule of our 4th year and Susan at the start of 5th year.'' He paused taking a drink, because of their magic it took a lot of muggle alcohol to get a witch or wizard drunk, so he carried on drinking the liqueur coffee.

He continued ''Near the end of our 5th year we found a magical item/artefact, whatever you want to call it. It was a huge and I mean huge as in a 2ft (60cm) tall, Chrome Tourmaline, its flawless and fused into a piece of magnetite. It was found by Sirius Black 2nd, my godfathers great grandfather. He worked as an Unspeakable when he was young in the time room.''

Luna had perked up at this.

So Harry explained ''Now I'm going to use the example of a time turner it contains granules of magnetite which store magic. This is amplified by the addition of a crystal in contact with the magnetite. So you in essence use less magic than would be needed without the crystal''.

Harry finished his drink (calling for another with scotch whisky) and continued ''Now it also has a set of runes which when activated take it and anything its touching back in time to where or rather when its been told to go. The limit is how much magic its charged with and how much it is amplified by. Now Sirius 2 basically made his huge crystal into a super-powered time turner and connected it to the wards of one of the more isolated Black Houses. Being mad like most of the Black family, he theorised that this was enough to move the house and everything in it''. Harry laughed '' It did. The mad bastard had set it for what he thought was 2 hours and ended up going back 2 years.'' Luna was goggling at this by now.

Harry carried on with the tale, how Sirius had not only shifted the house he had actually wound back time itself. He had experimented and eventually made a final 'turn back' of 20 years, apparently he hated his first son who was called Nigellus after his father, so he smothered him when he was an hour old and had Arcturus a year later... ''nice person wasn't he?'' Harry asked facetiously ''anyway he built up the family fortune and died happy and probably murdered by his long suffering wife. He wrote that the way he kept his memories while everybody else was literally unwound was by being connected to the crystal. He instructed his elves to hide the stone when he died and never tell anyone about it. Anyway, they hid it and all his notes at Hogwarts and its now an integral part of the ward stone here and once we have double checked everything we will be going back, it was originally 10 years, but with you joining us Luna we will probably go back 12.''

Luna thought for a moment the dreamy look completely missing and her eyes were sharp and focused. She looked up and asked ''How does it work?''.

Neville answered ''We don't know, Sirius was never completely sure. Or he didn't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands'' Neville sniggered ''which from what we know of him he would definitely consider us the the wrong sort, well not Harry, he can be a ruthless swine.'' Harry ignored that comment, mainly because it was true.

Before anyone else could say anything Luna stated ''I'm in when do we go?''

''We were discussing that when you popped in.'' Susan pipped up ''Pansy reckons in 5 days to be totally sure we're safe.''

At the mention of her name Pansy, who had been snuggled into Harry just letting everything wash over her looked up and said ''You do realise, its mid-night and we have a heavy day tomorrow don't you guys?''

At that all of the others looked up startled. It only took a couple of minutes to called Nipps to show Luna to her suite.

**Schloss Ponte; 9am November 3rd 1998 **

It was evident the next morning when they met in the smaller of the two libraries, that both of the couples had taken Pansy's comments seriously by the smug grins on the boys faces and the careful way the girls sat down. They had all had breakfast in their suites that morning so they got to work immediately.

Harry took charge, this would be quite formal and discussions would only take place when they were unsure or really disagreed. Ultimately it would go to the vote.

''Right, Pansy? Susan?'' When both girls looked up he asked ''Who is taking notes?'' Pansy indicated her muggle style yellow legal pad and pencil in the air, indicating she would concentrate on the notes they would need.

''Moon we won't involve you unless you wish, but, you do need to know what we want to do. OK?''

At Luna's serious nod, he got down to business.

''First, Sirius, we need a legal guardian and he'll love what we're doing as well, in fact he'll see it as a huge prank...So, how do we get the Rat from the Burrow or Hogwarts and to trial without him getting killed in between?''

Luna spoke up straight away with ''If its the Burrow, I'll do it, I'll steal the Rat, stun him, force the transformation, tie him up and scream for my mummy, I'll tell her he frightened me so my magic lashed out and I tied him up and called for her. She's an Unspeakable, the Minister cannot brush her aside.''

Luna eyes glazed over for a few seconds before she said ''It would be most beneficial to send the proof and the photos to Rita Skeeter and daddy.''

They agreed that would work but to make sure. The two couples would be there, they would be under the dissolution charm and wearing invisibility cloaks. They would also send evidence anonymously to a solicitor of Sirius' innocence and engage him or her on a retainer to investigate.

Harry and Neville would incapacitate Dumbledore and Malfoy for that period so they couldn't interfere and the girls just hoped the boys wouldn't give in to their instincts and kill them instead.

Susan reluctantly stated that that if they sent the same evidence to her Aunt she would do her job, she was extremely good at it. Pansy would _Legilemise _her father and implant the order that he must support Sirius. Neville would do the same thing to his grandmother. They both had a lot of political clout and others would follow their lead, especially with Malfoy and Dumbledore absent.

Luna would also get photos of Peter Pettigrew and get her father to write an article with the evidence of Sirius never having a trial and a copy of the document of his blood adoption of Harry and the formal swearing of the Godfather Oath.

With the actions for Sirius decided, Harry moved on to their next task ''Right, our second, immediate task is to set us in a position to wage economic warfare on both wizards and muggles, if and I do mean if we ever need to protect ourselves.''

Getting the acknowledgement from the other 3, Harry pulled out one of the files he had in front of him and started ''First is muggle and crossover investments. After research, I've got Nokia mobile phones and Sony Corp, both Japanese companies. T-Mobile in Germany. AT and T Inc., in the USA and of course Microsoft, its not huge in'86. We really need the Gnomes for the next ones; the Gas and Oil fields. The Brazilian, Mexican, Venezualan, Kazahstan, Russian, Angolan, Nigerian, Chinese and Indian fields are the biggest. This will give us a strangle hold on the muggle governments if it looks like they are going to expose us and make us an awful lot of money to carry out any plans we have later.''

Harry paused and looked around the others questioningly at their nods of agreement he picked another folder from his file and carried on.

''OK, Property, we're going back to 1986 and there is a property boom so we buy in '86 and sell in '90 at its peak and buy again in '95 when its at its lowest. We buy in Devon, Dorset and Cornwall, particularly on the coast. London, particularly a development called Canary Wharf, I aim to acquire the plans before it begins, in fact I think we should be the only investor in the last one to make sure we beat everybody to it, this development is now worth more than I am and that's saying something after the last two days. Make a note buy all available land and dock side buildings on the Isle of Dogs in London and the same with canal and river side warehouses and land in major cities; namely London, Birmingham, Cardiff, Manchester, Oxford, Newcastle, Glasgow and Bristol. Water side residences and offices will become very hot property in around the time we are going back. I also want to buy up run down areas of London. Those like Grimmauld Place, we then renovate them either for new wizarding families or muggleborns warding them against muggles as wizarding communities. We could do this in the other cities as well, putting in shopping areas, clubs, restaurants and such. I suggest the same cities that we have already identified but add places like Bath, Gloucester, Lancaster, Ipswich, York. You get the idea.''

Getting enthusiastic agreement from the girls in particular Harry marked that off his list with a satisfied smirk. Yes it would be nice to control all of the major wizarding centres in Britain, after all, between him and Sirius they already owned most of Diagon Alley and all of Nocturn, Across, Parallel and Corner Alleys. Snorting he also remembered the Potters had a good chunk Hogsmeade as well.

Taking the last of the folders in the pile Harry looked around at his friends and fiancé again and felt hope for the first time in a long time. Yes, they could do this, they could ensure their new lives were much better than their current ones had been.

Taking a deep breath Harry started on the last item they had to cover in the first move in the economic war he and Neville had been planning since they were 12 years old.

''Right'' he started ''cross over companies, I own a huge one from my mum, AG Bayer in Germany. It was started by my great, great grandfather, who whilst not strong enough to go to Durmstrang was a hell of a potion master. I want to form a new company, one concentrating on specific muggle conditions such as; cancer cures, obesity and weight loss, diabetes and heart disease. We use potions that will cure muggles without harming them and it will make a fortune and give us a monopoly in these areas. Muggles spend billions of galleons a year treating these conditions and researching cures. But, there are cures for these conditions in the wizarding world the reason it hasn't been done before is pureblood politics and shortage of ingredients and potion brewers. But I have a remedy to the ingredients and Neville and I found a solution to brewing by distilling the active elements of potion ingredients to eliminate impurities and a give a consistent strength to the active elements. With this we could use muggle manufacturing methods to replicate the perfect potion every time, with no potion masters or brewers needed.''

The girls, particularly Luna looked at Neville and Harry with astonishment at this news. They could not comprehend producing more than an individual cauldron of a single potion at a time. That Neville in particular could develop new potion making methods was unbelievable.

Neville however, had a glazed look in his eyes as if he had been been struck by an _imperious. S_uddenly he nodded as if agreeing with something and his eyes regained focus. He intently looked at Harry and said in a serious voice ''Just what did you find to solve the ingredient supply problems?''

Starting at the unexpected question, Harry answered ''I found that I own 3 quite sizeable islands; one in the Atlantic about 150 miles west of the Canary Islands, it covers an area of about 2,400sq miles, has been warded for 1100 years and its perfect for growing; volcanic soil sub tropical climate and its own water supply and is currently a magical creature reserve. About ¾ of it is lightly farmed for the muggle market. The whole island or Marauders Retreat as my dad re-named it is looked after by 25 families who are sworn vassals of House Potter and about 50 house elves.''

Luna's eyes were sparkling at the 'magical creatures' reference and was about to speak, but, Harry continued quickly. ''The second is Bello Isola or simply 'Beautiful Isle', is in the Indian ocean off the coast of South Africa on the same longitude as Mozambique its just over 3,000sq miles that's about the size of Puerto Rico''. Harry clarified, at the questioning looks he was getting as regards size. Continuing to explain ''The island is planted with vineyards to produce elf wine and there's a rather large family estate and Villa. The whole island is run by house Elves belonging to the Ponte family. Its home to some magical creatures, but not as many as Marauders retreat. Its perfect for growing potion ingredients and very heavily blood warded for the last 900 years''.

With no further interruptions but an intensely interested audience he came to the last island ''The last one belongs to the Potter family as well. Its in the Pacific off the Baja California in Mexico. Hardusholm, is the largest of the 3 its nearly as big as Sri Lanka at about 24,500sq miles''.

Harry paused here and had a rather sinister smile on his face, his eyes where cold when he spoke ''It currently produces 65% of the the northern hemispheres potions ingredients and is run by 500 House Elves and 50 Beastmaster's and herbologists and their families. The people are all sworn vassals of the Potter Family and have been for centuries. Oh there's also a rather nice manor house and if we ever have to disappear, this is probably where we would go.'' It was totally quiet when he finished.

He stopped then and waited for the reactions ''Fucking hell!'' Neville shouted out ''If you stop the ingredients to others we can do what I wanted to propose with no problem.'' Harry perked up at this and the girls snapped out of their shock.

Before they could ask any questions Neville explained. ''I wanted to know about the islands because I was going to propose we don't just make a limited amount of potions for muggles but use the new process to make potions for the wizarding world. But, with this capacity and the new methods we've developed, we could become the only commercial producer of potions in the wizarding world''.

Neville sat back at that pronouncement and watched the various reactions of his colleagues with delight, that is until he was hit by a missile in the form of his ecstatic girlfriend ending up flat on his back still sitting in his chair, being kissed enthusiastically.

Pansy sat completely still with a look of concentration on her face, while she considered what Harry and Neville had suggested. The implications were immense and right in keeping with their plans for ensuring they lived their next lives the way they wanted.

Harry sat stock still with a stunned expression, grappling with how he could have missed that possible implications of controlling the supply of potion ingredients.

After 2 long minutes Pansy and Harry looked at each other and began to laugh uproariously. This would ensure they could keep the wizarding world in check, when they needed to. With about 50% of muggle energy resources and most of the wizarding worlds potion supplies under their control, they were set.

Neville and Susan quickly got up from the floor and resumed their places at the table, looking at their 2 friends still laughing like lunatics. Neville cleared his throat loudly to get their attention and asked ''I take it you like my idea?'' The response to is question were enthusiastic 'too right mate' (Harry) and 'Oh abso-bloody-luetly' (Pansy), Neville smiled before stating smugly ''I knew you would.'' After more general laughter the meeting got back on track.

Harry continued ''I think we can leave that here. The other plans we have studied are not as urgent and we can pursue them at our leisure after we travel back''.

Getting general agreement from the others, Harry called Nipps for some coffee, juice and pastries before he carried on to probably the most difficult part of their plans. With a deep breath Harry relaxed back and continued '' Right finally, families''. He looked at Luna and questioned '' Moon Child what do you want to do?''

''I haven't decided yet Harry'' Luna answered ''I had planned to go back home and stay in touch, I will be able to stop mommy dying and keep daddies magazine serious. I was planning to be a contact in British Magical Society until you return. But with what you have said so far I'm considering joining you. Do you think I can let you know in a couple of days, please?'' She looked around at the others, taking in their expressions; Susan-smiling, Neville-blank, Pansy-frowning and Harry-questioning. The others had expected the first, but not he second. They kept quiet however and Harry just gave a small nod before turning to Susan.

''Susan?'' Harry queried

''I'm going to wait till Sirius is free and has publicly left the country in disgust at what has happened to his Godson. I'm going to be 'kidnapped' by Lucius Malfoy to force the ministry to release the Rat, of course Nevs going to use _legilemency_ to get him to believe he did it, just in case he lives through the 'suicide' attempt after I've 'escaped' and he's written his confession of course. I'll emerge again when I'm 11 to claim my head of House using the end of line clause''. They were a bit unsure, but Susan was always going to be quite hard, Amelia wasn't evil like the others, just an indifferent and cold hearted bitch to her orphaned niece. It was decided that both Harry and Neville would be with her to deal with Lucius. Needless to say he would be successful in his 'suicide' bid.

Pansy answered before she was asked ''I'm going to _imperio _both of them after Sirius is free get a betrothal and marriage contract signed (in blood of course) to Henry James Potter, have them make a will leaving me in the sole custody of my new guardian and 2nd cousin on my mothers side; Sirius Orion Black. Then I'm going to kill them both, of course it will be reported as an accident.'' Nobody argued about her decision, her life had not been good with her parents and her father was an ardent Death Eater.

Neville went next ''After Sirius is free I'm going to give her the draught of living death and then put Longbottom Manor and my grandmother both individually under a _fidelius, _that way everyone will forget about her. But before I do that I'm getting her to sign the papers to transfer my parents to the best magical clinic in Switzerland and ensure she writes a letter to her dear brother stating she has taken me to Europe to get treatment for my magical core.'' Neville sneered at the last ''Make a note Pans, I need to check the hospitals and clinics here.'' There was agreement with that plan as well. What Neville didn't need to say was that his 'dear Great Uncle Algie' would not live long after Madam Longbottom had sent her letter.

Harry took a deep breath and said calmly ''I'm going get Dumbledore out of the way as I said earlier, wander into a police station in the state I know my bodies going to be in when we get back, have my relatives arrested and live with my legal guardian and my future wife. This will be the first thing that I do after Dumbledore is tucked away. I'm going to put Sirius, Pansy and myself under personal _Blood Fidelius'_ to make sure were not found and until we return I will legally be Heinrich Ponte, which is legally the first part of my name anyway''.

There were nods of agreement from the others in the room, although Neville stated that all of them and the Schloss should be under the _Blood Fidelius_. It had taken them ages to talk Harry out of just killing Dumbledore, he still might if anything looked like it was going wrong.

Luna piped up ''That will work, let me know what paper the arrest is in and have a copy of a much handled copy of your parents will and the letter stating who the secret keeper was with you and make an appeal for your real guardian to come forward. I'll tip daddy off by saying I found the paper in Ottery St Catchpole. Do it before Sirius' trial and the trial should only be a formality if it even goes to that with Pettigrew found.''

They all considered this and had a short break to change direction ''Fourth point, school, I've found a good one here the International School of Geneva, although I think we should consider private tutors as well. I think I need to say now that at this point in time, I have got no intention of even thinking about going to Hogwarts or having anything to do with that rotting carcass called British Wizarding society, except for business, before I am of age.'' This caused a considerable amount of discussion before Harry stopped them and said ''I think we make a note to discuss this when we're 10 and have to make a decision.'' At their reluctant agreement it was deferred.

''Right, that's everything I've got is there anything else we need to do before we go?''

Luna asked seriously ''What do you hope to achieve with all this Harry?''

Harry was silent for a moment while he considered his answer, before answering in a quiet voice ''Freedom Luna. Freedom to live my life, freedom from manipulation, from unreasonable expectations, from corrupt politicians, from false friends, from abusive bigots and the blind sheeple''. Harry paused and in an even colder voice stated ''Freedom to extract vengeance on those who have and would again hurt me and my friends, freedom to destroy my enemies... that is what I aim to achieve Luna''. The last was said very quietly, but, was not missed by anyone at the table.

Pansy grabbed for Harry's hand and held it tightly, whilst putting her other arm around him and hugging he tightly. She looked intently into Luna's eyes and in an harsh voice stated ''That is what all 4 of us are doing this for Luna, although not as bad as Harry, all of us have had shit lives for as long as we can remember. We don't want to be victims again, if that is going to happen we may just as well move to one of Harry's islands now, change our names and live our lives in peace. We will be righting a lot of wrongs, dishing out some well deserved punishment, putting in place an economic plan that will keep both the wizarding and muggle worlds separate and safe from each other and at the same time we will drag our world into the 20th century. Above all else we and our loved ones will be safe. We will be safe to live and love. That's all we want Luna. We are not going to kill innocents to achieve our goals, we are going to use economics to secure our and our worlds safety. Is it too much to ask to want to be safe?'' Pansy was in tears by the time she finished, Harry was holding her close running his hand through her hair to sooth her, as tears ran silently down his cheeks.

Luna looked at Neville and Susan who were in the same position both crying for their friends and themselves. Swallowing her own tears Luna answered Pansy quietly ''No Pansy it isn't too much to ask and I will do everything I possibly can to help you achieve your aims.'' With that Luna left the couples to comfort each other as she assumed they had done many times in the past.

…...

_AN. I am sorry for the delay guys, I have unfortunately been ill again and spent 16 days back in hospital with pneumonia and a pleural effusion (chest drains hurt worse than broken ribs ). I still haven't made up my mind on when the quartet will be going to Hogwarts or even if they will. I am leaning towards after their OWLS, let me know what you think of this._

_This is a bit of a rambling chapter I know but I'm getting back into this again so apologies for any errors or if its confusing at times. _

_Thank you for reading and all of you who took the time to comment, it's really appreciated._

_Cheers_


End file.
